Mystic Interlude: The Trials and Crimes of Albus Dumbledore
by magical fan18
Summary: So, after nearly 7 years of waiting I would like to give you a small tidbit of my newest fic and continuation of the Mystic series or as I like to call them 'The Mystic Chronicles' of Harry Potter. This small fic will be the gap between the the previous fic 'Mystic Life: Year 2 Dark Books, Idiots & Pranks' and the future fic 'The Mystic Adventures in the Life of Harry Potter'.


Mystic Interlude: The Trials and Crimes of Albus Dumbledore

Chapter 1 - Short Backgrounds and Information

Disclaimer: I do not own anything except any OC's or pieces of fiction that I myself create, Harry Potter is owned by Warner Brothers and Power Rangers is owned by Saban.

FYI: You have been waiting very patiently and I thank all of you from the bottom of my heart, The reason now for my writing is one of many reasons but the one of them is the recent release of the new Power Ranger film which has reignited my love for the franchise as I lost touch with a lot of things relating to it with all the new stuff that has came out in recent years along with the fact that my mind has not let me focus on this series of stories I planned to write until I got a certain amount written up for other stories that either needed being put up or fixed until I was satisfied.

P.S: I do plan to do more work on this series in the near future of this year and a little into next year, it's just that I have another popular story that people are also demanding I do a sequel of so I hope that this small tidbit of chapters for this mini sequel will help tide things over and if not then I apologise yet again.

BTW: So without further ado I give you the story of this mini sequel.

* * *

USA - Briarwood: Rootcore

It was the summer of Harry Potter's Post Second Year.

A lot had happened in the past year and a half for The-Boy-Who-Lived, finding out secrets and powers kept locked away and hidden even from himself, a family legacy as well as a woman who was in fact the elder cousin of the young wizard's own mother; Lily Evans.

Udonna Evans; White Mystic Ranger and the keeper/sorceress of Rootcore and now the aunt as well as guardian of Harry Potter.

Her family had moved to America a long time ago but through use of magic and the knowledge she knew, she was able to track down the young Lily Evans while she was very young and make a connection and relationship with her as they both grew up.

The reason for finding Lily and her family was caused by the loss of her son and husband against a great evil and dark magic of which made her desperate to find any remaining family to make sure that they were safe also.

The reason for herself not having any other family members was because the battles against evil magic and dark monsters had one by one killed her family that raised her or grew up with her.

It was a great relief that Lily's side of the family had been largely unaffected by this great evil and dark magic, for now.

It was some years later when Lily had found out about her magical heritage that Udonna helped her understand her powers even though they were quite different due to how both Udonna and Lily's magic grew from different sources of magic.

Lily's own form of magic was quite versatile and more common but she did still have semi dormant genes that could give her the powers that Udonna had but sadly they were very weak compared to the elder red haired woman.

Udonna's form of magic was ancient and more primal as it mostly had a connection with the elements of the world; Water, Fire, Wind and Earth along with Light and Darkness.

There were people who had a more balanced magic that could allow Witches and Wizards of Lily's type to access Udonna's type of Magic but most of the time they were kept dormant by their more instinctual and natural powers of Witches and Wizard's.

Udonna's own class of Magic could be argued as being the magic of Sorcerers and Sorceresses since they could control the elements and a number of other small magics that are nearly impossible for Witches and Wizards of Lily's persuasion to accomplish.

However every once in a while there were a select few and lucky ones born who had a perfect balance between a Witch/Wizard and a Sorcerer/Sorceress' kind of magic which meant that the elemental powers would be more active and available to be used by these people.

Harry was luckily one of them, and a particularly strong one at that.

It was thought and rumoured that the four founders were of this type of magic wielder as they each had a affinity for one type of Magic.

Gryffindor was thought to be Fire.

Hufflepuff was thought to be Earth.

Ravenclaw was thought to be Air.

And finally Slytherin was thought to be Water.

This has been debated and sometimes discounted as false or a series of fictional tales told to children.

But it seems they are true since Harry is a Elemental user and the Heir of Ravenclaw.

As well as the friends and acquaintances of Harry Potter seeing as Neville Longbottom is a Elemental too and the Heir of Gryffindor.

The Weasley family also were surprisingly heirs of Hufflepuff despite their continued housing being Gryffindor House of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry located in the Scottish Highlands.

This was unknown until the truth was revealed by Harry who did a ritual on the twin Weasley Boys known as Fred and George or to others Gred and Forge.

The final heir was a dead surprise as the Slytherin Heir was in fact two people with one either dead or unable to contest his heirship who was once known as Tom Marvolo Riddle or more commonly known and feared as Lord Voldemort.

The other Heir was Daphne Greengrass, who had discovered her heritage during this summer with the help of Harry and through the discovery of being a Parselmouth, a witch or wizard who has the ability to talk to reptiles but it is more commonly associated with snakes as well as unfortunately a stigma for Dark Magic and Witches/Wizard's.

Daphne wanted to keep the information secret for a little while until she was ready to release the news to the public as it could have a potential backlash if the information was improperly handled and distributed.

But right now, the main problems was, in Harry Potter's mind, the plan to make sure how to get Dumbledore tried for his crimes and manipulations against many people; some of whom were very close friends and family members of Harry Potter.

Obviously it would be difficult since the old man was very high up on the society of the British Wizarding World and with his connections to the many other countries who had Magical Government's themselves through him being the Head of the Magical version of the United Nations.

It was going to have to be carefully planned as who knew how many people the old man had under his thumb, not just including the Minister of Magic; Cornelius Fudge.

With those connections and manipulations of the legal system and political power that could be used by the old man it was going to be nearly impossible to get the old man to face his crimes and possibly be jailed for them.

Harry and his allies were in a serious bind of how to go go about it.

Speaking of serious or rather Sirius business, they still also had to make sure to get Harry Potter's godfather out of Azkaban, The Magical Wizarding Prison of Great Britain; located in the North Sea just to the west of far northern Scotland.

It was discovered through evidence given to Harry Potter by the Goblin's, who were in charge of some legal and all financial matters for many parts of the Magical World, that Sirius could have not betrayed Harry's own parents to Voldemort; since it was in fact another friend of Harry's parents.

Peter Pettigrew, a illegal animagus who could change his form into a rat; this form seemed to suit the man for cowardly giving away his friends secret location to the evil wizard Voldemort.

They had the evidence but how could they go about it as while some of their allies had some connections with the legal department of The Ministry of Magic of Great Britain, whose to say what could happen if they did get the evidence through to the right people.

As all that could do would tip off the old man who could use his connections to make sure that Harry's framed godfather did not survive the day in his way to his trial of which he should have gotten but did not due to bad politics and shoddy law enforcement.

All this info and thoughts swirling about the many people brought together by one young wizard, Harry Potter; was a daunting task but they would not quit nor would they fail in their tasks.

* * *

That is it for this short first chapter.

I have had really bad writers block for this particular series of stories I had planned to continue quite some years ago and other things just kept cropping up or bothering me that really cramped my mind as you can tell by my recent and new stories of which would not leave me alone.

I only had enough brain power left to write this chapter up as I could feel my head nearly exploding with the amount of struggle and time I have spend in the back of my head trying to come up with a story or at least something to be used for this story or at least a sequel for my Mystic Life fics.

So if any of you are angry or are gonna flame me then don't!

I have a life and many commitments and I at first enjoyed writing up stories for fun and excitement but now sometimes I just don't have the energy or will to continue certain stories.

Once in a while I will have a sort of brainwave and hundreds of ideas will burst forth from my mind and a new story may come from that but they do not last long as whatever is left from that leaves me either too drained to do any more, I am sure many will understand what I am talking about for many a struggling writer of Fanfiction.

So please be gentle and very, very, VERY patient with me as my mind works on something to use for any of my stories; especially this one.


End file.
